Powerful love
by Ultimatedemi-god117
Summary: When Annabeth cheats on percy, he runs away and meets chaos who gives him a gift. What will happen to him were will he go? And what about the unknown feelings Artemis has for him. What will happen to them? I am open to suggestions for new chapters as long as its under T.
1. A betrayal and a meeting

**Ok I know a lot of stories like this have been written. I am writing this because I wanted to. I want you guys to know that I am open to ideas so post them in the reviews, nothing over rated T please. I am writing this to a) think about what do on my past story b) to think about what I want to do with my next story c) because I want to.**

**I do not own anything to do with percy jackson**

**Percy Pov**

My life is over, I have nothing left to live for. Right now I am running through the woods trying to escape a group of hellhounds and a Basilisk. You're probably wondering what happened and why I'm out here. Well its not a very long story but it is, at least for me, a very painful story.

~flashback~

I had just got back from a quest from Athena. I had to go on this quest just to get permission to marry annabeth. After I finished the quest Athena gave me a ring, and oh was Annabeth going to love it. It was a ring made out of celestial bronze and and imperial gold, at the top it had a sea green gem with a little silver mixed in, on each side was inprents of owls, and finally the best part the in center was written '_Forever yours wise girl, you seaweed brain._'

Now I was at camp half-blood looking for Annabeth, every time I asked someone were she was they would say "I don't know" or "Haven't seen her" but they all seemed nervous. I couldn't find her at her cabin or anywere else, so i decided to go hangout at the beach.

On my way to the beach I saw Zane Walters a new camper and Thalia's half brother and a blond girl making out. I was about to leave when I heard the girl speak. "I'm glad Percy isn't back from his quest yet." Gods her voice sounded familiar.

Well being curious I spied on them. Come on, tell me you wouln't.

After kissing again Zane looked at her " I can't wait to see the look on that loser's face when he finds out about us Annabeth." I was stunned her was Annabeth my thought to be fateful girlfriend cheating on me. I could fill the tears rolling down my face. I stood up and threw the ring at Annabeth's feet. She looked down at it and then back up at me. When she saw me she gasped.

"Percy I-I-It's no-" I cut her off. " Save it were done." With that I turned and ran.

~end flashback~

So here I am now running for my life.

I finally made it to a clearing were I could defend myself. I turned uncapped riptide and got in my ready stance. The Basilisk charged me in one swipe of my sword and I decapitated it. Next the two hellhounds pounced. I held riptide straight out and the hellhound impaled it's self on it. To bad the other hellhound pounced from the side and tackled me to the ground.

It raised its paw to swat me. I closed my eyes waiting for the hit I knew it, this was the end.

The hit never came, I opend my eyes to see the hellhound gone. I had no idea what was going on, I looked around and I didn't see anything. after a few minutes I felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly turned around with riptide extended I stopped when I saw him/her. " relax child I am not here to hurt you."

**Please Read:** Ok I want you guys to know I am always up for suggestions and will be through out the whole story. Ideas for new chapters and new things to happen Please only rated under T. I also want help to know if this should be a Pertemis or what.


	2. Champion of Fire

**Do not forget I am up for suggestions. And for sallutus my next story will might be a percyXfemal chaos  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Percy Jackson**

3rd person pov

Percy stood in shock standing in front of him was a man wearing black greek armor, with black skin that looked like it had stars and galaxies on it. His eyes were like vortexes swirling to the pupils.

"wh-who a-are you." Percy said in shock. "I child, am Chaos creator of the universe and everything in it. And I am here to give you a gift." Percy bowed."My lord why would you want to give me a gift? I am just a normal demigod." Chaos chuckled. "Child you are more than a normal demigod. You are the most worthy of my gift, you are kind,loyal,brave,and most importantly selfless." When Choas finished speaking he shot a ball of black energy into Percy. Percy glowed as bright as a sun. When the light died down percy stood there slightly taller and his muscles more defined.

"Perseus, I can not tell you all of what my gift entitles yet but i will in time. I will tell you this though you are now immortal and have all the powers of a god. I will also tell you that you are now just as powerful as me now. The powers you have now involve increased water powers along with powers over all and I mean all elements. You can also flash just think of were you want to go and you will be there. Now i must leave a friend of yours is coming." There was a big flash and he was gone.

Percy just stood there shocked because of what just happened. Until there was another fash and he was enveloped in a tight huge from Hestia."Percy I'm so so sorry I saw what happened between you and Annabeth.""How do you know aunt Hestia no one else was aroung exept the three?" Hestia sighed and let go of percy. "You may not always know it but I am always watching Percy."

"Wait aunt Hestia are you not curious about what happened to me? I mean I know gods can sense the power someone holds." Hestia laughed and Percy had a curious face. "Percy I said I am always watching. But enough with that I have come to ask you a question. Will you be my champion?" Percy laughed and huged his aunt "I would be honored aunt Hestia."

"Well first of my blessing." She shot a ball of orange ad red energy into him. "And second." she walked up and hugged him.

-10 weeks later-

Today was the winter solstice and almost all the olympians were depressed. It had been ten weeks since they lost their favorite hero. Even Ares was a little down. Sure at first he hated Percy what with him beating him and all, but he got over it when he saw the true hero he was.

"Today we are here to discuss a possible threat." Zeuse bellowed."I have noticed a new power. one stronger than any other we have face before."

Artemis looked at her father." Father I know of something that might have something to do with this.""And what that be my daughter?""Well father for the past 8 weeks every now and again a girl will appear in the middle of our camp. When I ask them how they got there they say they meet a man that saved them, and when I ask them his name they say they swore on the styx not to tell."

Athena looked at Artemis and asked."Sister you said saved them. Saved them from what exactly?" At this question the whole throne room was interested." Almost all of them said their parent or parents beat them and that this mystery man saved them." At this Athena mas even more interested. "Artemis do you think this mystery man might be percy." At the Mention of Percy's name everyones face fell, and Poseidon's eyes began to tear up.

After a few minutes of silence Zeuse finally broke it."Artemis I want you and your hunters to search for this mystery man. If you find anything call the rest of us. We will use a celestial bronze net to capture him."**  
**

Artemis pov

Truth be told I missed Perseus. Yes I Artemis goddess of the moon,maidens,and virginity and the man hater miss a man. I hade feelings for Percy I dont understand. I have no idea what these fellings are but I intend to figure them out.

**Read:** Sorry for the short chapters please guys give me ideas for the next chapters I want this to be a long but good story.


	3. The hunt and the capture

Please guys give me ideas I don't want to make another short story.

Artemis' pov

Right now me and my hunters were tracking this mystery man. We got as much information out of the hunters he brought me as we could. The truth is he didn't tell them much and what he did tell them they swore on the Styx not to tell anyone.

We had spent a whole week tracking him. He covered his tracks well for a boy. Now we had tracked him to yellowstone and we were hot on his tail. He was giving me and my hunters a run for our money though, but if one thing was for sure I am going to catch him.

I wanted answers like why he is helping demigods, why he is so powerful, and most importantly if he knows were percy is. No one has seen percy for eleven weeks even us gods can't find him it's like he just...vanished.

Me,Thalia, and Phoebe were going straight to the mystery man's camp. While six hunters flanked to the left and six to the right. We were in the trees going from branch to branch as quietly as possible. We came up on his camp and I was sneaking up behind him. I was so excited to finally get some answers I didn't see the branch under my foot till it is to late. My foot landed on it with a loud snap.

The man dove forward and took off running with me right behind him. He was fast I will admit that but not as fast as me. It took a minute or two but as soon as I got close I tackled him to the ground. Before he could get away I blew my horn signaling to the other gods and goddesses I captured him.

As fast as they could all the olympians were here. Apollo and Zeus threw the net over him why the rest of us held it down. Then Hestia flashed in "Stop, do not hurt my champion."" Champion?" We all said/asked at the same time.

Hestia turned to the man with a smile. "It is time you reveal yourself they have all missed you." The man pulled down his hood and I gasped. There in front of me was the man I had been looking for with the same unruly raven black hair and the same sea green eyes.

Athena gasped and was pointing at Perseus' arm we all looked at what she was pointing at and gasped in unison. Pouring from his arm were the net must have cut him was golden Ichor." Perseus when did you become immortal?" Percy sighed he spent the next hour explaining about his breakup with Annabeth,Chaos and his grift, and becoming Hestia's champion.

"Son we can not have you running around all the time. You are returning to Atlantis with me." Said and excited Poseidon while hugging his son." But now that you are so powerful and are basically a god I say we make you one. Anyone opposed?" Poseidon asked while giving a look daring anyone to opposed. Surprisingly no one did, actually they were happy to have Percy become a god with them.


	4. Becoming a god and unknown feelings

Ok guys I might not post again for a while got some stuff going on hope y'all enjoy though.

Percy pov

when my dad told me I was going back to Atlantis with him I had to turn him down. I love my dad and all but I can't do everything he wants me Zeus Spoke for me. "Brother he should come back to Olympus until we figure things out. I will have a palace made for you Perseus since your a god now and in the mean time you will have to stay with one of the other gods." I smiled and nodded. I'm thankful to have such a good family. Zeus may act all big and bad but when it's just the other gods most of the time he is rather nice.

"He can stay with me." We all turned to who said it and to say we were shocked would be an understatement. It was Artemis, and she just smiled and nodded at me. I rubbed the back of my neck. A little worried about why she would offer to let me stay with her. I said something real intelligent like."Uh...um thanks."

Most of the gods were staring at her quizzically while Aphrodite was just smiling and winked at me.

line break

Artemis' pov

Now I was tacking Percy to my palace. I don't know why I offered to let him stay with me. And when I saw him again those weird feelings came back, when he smiled at me my heart started beating faster and my face heated up. On our way to my palace minor goddesses and nymphs wouldn't stop flirting and smiling. Every time one of them did that my blood would run hot and I would get furious.

Perseus must have sensed my anger my anger because he put a comforting hand on my shoulder."Artemis, what's got you so angry.""I'm not angry Percy. I'm fine, just fine." Percy sighed."You don't sound find." I for some reason unknown to me I put my hand on his. Which was still on my shoulder."I'm fine come on we're here."

Percy's pov

I don't know why I did why I did that I just didn't lime seeing Artemis angry.

When we got in her palace I was amazed the walls were gray with carvings of animals and a forest on the walls. In the back of the room was a spiral staircase leading upstairs next to it was a huge kitchen. In the middle of the room was two couches and a chair. In front of the a huge flat screen tv, and finally around the tv were the hunters who were eyeing me like a tiger about to pounce. Except Thalia of course who ran up and hugged me.

Artemis must have saw the worried look on my face because she spoke up." Girls most of you know Perseus." At the mention of my name all six of the girls I saved ran up and hugged me. Phoebe stood up and ran at me. As soon as she tackled me to the ground, I closed my eyes expecting a punch but she just...hugged me.

"Thank you" I hugged her back and asked."For what exactly." She hugged me tighter and it was getting a little hard to breath."For saving our new sisters. They told us what you saved them from. I didn't think I would ever save this but Your a good man.""Um, thanks Phoebe. Does this mean I don't have to worry about you trying to kill me?" Phoebe chuckled and kissed percy on the cheek earning a blush from both of them."No, your the only man to ever earn the entire hunt's respect."

( I know phoebe isn't really like that but it's my story and I want to be at least kinda original )

Artemis' pov ( I am trying to go back and forth between her and percy )

I was happy that my hunters accepted Percy. It kept a lot of future problems from surfacing. It made me even happier when Phoebe accepted percy as well but when she kissed his cheek I got angry again, not angry she kissed a boy but angry she kissed percy. To bad Thalia somehow notice my anger."Uh oh, phoebe you better stop hugging Percy lady Artemis is getting jealous."

"W-w-what a-are you t-talking about?"I managed to stutter out while blushing. Thalia rolled her eyes and the hunters laughed at my blush. Was I really jealous if I was jealous then that would mean I like percy. No, no I don't like percy, I can't like percy I am a maiden goddess. I was knocked out of my thoughts by percy.

"Artemis, I hat to bother you but would you mind showing me my room I would like to go change and head to the arena to train.""Wait percy, your staying here." Oh yea I forgot to tell them about percy."Yes Thalia Percy is staying here till his palace is built. You see Percy was given a gift from Chaos, but he doesn't know what all the gift entitles. All he does know is be is now a god and has powers over all known elements. "

All the hunters stared at Percy with wide eyes. Thalia was the first to get out of her shock."You were given godhood. Congrats Perce." I sighed come on percy I will take you to your room.

Percy's pov

I followed Artemis upstairs and down a hallway to a guest room. Once Artemis showed me the room she left. I took a quick shower and flashed on some more cloths and headed down to the arena. I practiced on moving dummies for ten minutes before I heard a voice I wish I didn't. "So punk now that your a god how about a friendly match no powers just swords and no hold backs." ( I know I said Ares liked percy but he still has to keep up and appearance )

I might not post again till Maybe Thursday school week is starting up and I don't usually get home till around 5:30 but I will do it as soon as I can. And might be the last time I say it but I'm up for suggestions.


	5. The fight and the truth

Percy's pov

I internally groaned, I knew this was going to happen eventually. I really didn't want to fight anyone all I wanted to do was train. But unfortunately I knew just as well as anyone else would Ares is not going to give up. Even if I did turn him down he would either a: attack me anyways or b: keep trying.

"Fine Ares, lets get this over with." He laughed."Not so fast punk i'll be right back." With that he flashed away. So I continued to train for around ten more minutes before there was a big flash behind me.

I turned around to see all the gods major and minor standing there and Ares was smirking."Just wanted someone to be here to watch me kick your tail punk." After all the gods had taken seats in the stands Zeus bellowed."begin"

Me and Ares circled each other, he summoned duel blood red swords. I took riptide out uncapped it and summoned a shield. He lunged at me and swung both his swords downward and I blocked them with my shield followed by kicking him in the gut. He slid back a few feet and charged me again. My shield was already banged up pretty bad so I threw it away. When he got close enough I jumped to the side and tripped him. As he was falling he grabbed my shit effectively tearing it off. I heard a few gasp and I felt my face grow hot.

Artemis' pov

When Ares ripped Percy's shirt of I felt my face heat up and couldn't help but stare I got say Perseus Jackson is HOT. When I saw some of the other goddesses making googley eyes over my percy I almost lost it. Oh gods I just said my percy. I am going to have to have a chat with a certain goddess of love after this. Maybe she is the one making me fell this way.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by a loud BOOM. I looked up to see Ares in the arena wall knocked out and percy walking away. Most of the other gods flashed away except Apollo and two minors that staid behind to help Ares.

I flashed strait to Aphrodite's palace. Gods I hate this place there is to much pink and to many hearts. I nocked on the door."Come in" She was sitting on her couch."Aphrodite, have you been messing with my emotions towards Perseus? And if so why?" She had a quizzical look on her face."What no I haven't wait Oh...my...gods that was you two?" Now it was my turn to give her a quizzical look. She sighed and continued."Well recently I have been felling a VERY strong love between two gods." I was shocked. "l-love?" I asked. She nodded."You see I couldn't tell who they were but I knew only one of them knew they loved the other. But you better claim him fast or one of the other goddesses might." I sighed if I was going to fall for a man it might as well be a man as good as Percy and one that my hunters respect. I got up to leave to leave but Aphrodite put a hand on my shoulder "I can tell you this much Artemis, he loves you too and another thing don't forget his fatal flaw.

Percy's pov

I was sitting on a bench in the olympian gardens when Artemis sat down next to me. Gods she is beautiful, how I longed to tell her I loved her but she could never return the feelings being the most committed maiden goddess. I figured out how much I loved her while I was saving demigods. No matter what my thoughts always drifted to her. Her soft auburn hair and her beautiful silver eyes her strong athletic body. swear on the styx I will tell her I love her one day. I was pulled out of my thoughts when she spoke."Percy I've got to tell you something."

Tell me should she tell him yet or no.


	6. A friends return

3rd person pov

"Artemis, you can tell me anything." Artemis sighed."Percy I-" she was cut off by Apollo flashing in."Hey Percy, Arty lets go uncle P is having a party for Percy's return. Come on let's go." Apollo flashed out and percy turned to Artemis."Now what was it you wanted to tell me?" Artemis shook her head."Nothing lets go." With that they both flashed to the beach.

-1 hour later-

All the Olympians were on the beach and having fun. Poseidon was teaching Zeus to surf. Aphrodite,Demeter, and Hera were tanning. And the rest of them were playing volleyball. It was Artemis,Percy,Athena,and Hestia on one team Hades,Ares,Dionysus,and Hephaestus on the other. Percy's team was winning thirty points to fifteen. The game ended when Apollo who was keeping score took a ball to the face.

After all the laughter died down Percy decided to start the BBQ. Percy spent the next half hour cooking and trying to avoid Aphrodite,Athena,and even Demeter. It didn't help he had on an apron that said kiss the cook. Which caused him to get a lot of "All you had to do was ask." From Aphrodite.

All the olympians were having fun. Percy had never seen all of them this loose and having this much fun. Everyone was eating and chatting except for Poseidon and Percy who were having a surf competition. Which eventually percy won. After about two more hours of fun everyone was about to leave before Zeus stopped them."Don't forget everyone we need you to be at camp half blood tomorrow at twelve to make the make the heroes of the giant war immortal." Everyone groaned and flashed out.

Now percy laid in his bed thinking about tomorrow. He will have to see Annabeth again he would have to see Zane again, and percy didn't think he would be able to stop from killing him this time. Percy finally fell asleep after an hour of thinking about Annabeth and different ways to kill Zane if his anger got the best of him.

-The next day 12 am- ( and before I start this part I want to say thanks to Gold Testament for the idea )

All the Olympians were in there thrones waiting on percy to join them. They were surprised when he flashed iIm beside Artemis' throne with a hoody on with the hood up. They understood though when he entered their minds.' _You all know what happened at this camp so please keep my identity a secret till I am ready for it to be told.' _They all agreed. All the campers gasped when he sat on the arm of Artemis' chair and all the olympians looked at him he just shrugged."Campers you all know why we are here. Will the heroes of the giant war please step forward."

All of them stepped forward but Annabeth was in front."Lord Zeus I have to ask do you have any news on Percy Jackson?" Artemis sent here a death glare."And what would you care?" It took every ounce of will power not to kill her right then and there."B-because he is my boyfriend. And I love him." All the Olympians laughed. When they all regained their composer Zeus spoke up."Yes, kissing another boy really shows you love him." All the Olympians started laughing again.

Zane stood up in the stands. "Father, I was better for Annabeth anyway. That week son of Poseidon was always gone and he left her behind." Zeus turned to him with an angry look on his face."If you ever talk about my favorite nephew like that again I will disown you." Zane shrunk back down in his seat. Some random Apollo camper stood up."Lord Zeus if I may who is the man with lady Artemis and why is he here. Zeus went to speak but Percy cut him off."You know what uncle Zeus forget what I said a minute ago they will have to find out eventually. Campers I am Perseus Jackson." Percy said while pulling his hood off.

All the camper cheered at the return of their hero. While Annabeth was already thinking of ways to get percy back. Zeus turned back to the heroes."Well I hope all you questions are answered and we can get on with this." Percy cleared his throat."Actually uncle I have a surprise for Artemis and one more person needed to be made immortal." Percy jumped down into the middle of the arena and held out his arms there was a big flash and there in Percy's arms was Zoë Nightshade." What were am I?" she looked up at percy and her eyes started to water."P-percy?" She rapped her arms around his neck and started to cry."How am I here?" Percy smiled at a crying Artemis who was walking towards them."You see when I was sleeping last night chaos came into my dream. And well I asked him if you can come back." Artemis hugged percy and to everyones surprise kissed him on the cheek. Then turned and gave Zoë a hug.

"My lady I can't breath."Artemis let go and percy laughed."Well NOW can we make them immortal?" Artemis and percy took their seats again and percy nodded. All the Olympians shot energy into the campers and Zoë. When the light died down Zeus flashed them all to the throne room that was set up for a party."Now lets party." Zeus bellowed.

Any more suggestions I think I will get Artemis to tell him in the next chapter.


	7. I've got something to tell you

Artemis' pov

I need to tell percy the way I fill about him. And if I don't hurry I might lose him to that daughter of Athena. I read her mind and she is trying to get Percy, my Percy. Well she can forget it because as soon as I find him I'm telling him.

I was half way to the spot I last saw him when Aphrodite stepped in front of me."Artemis you need to hurry and tell him, Annabeth is determined to get him back I can still fill the love she has for him." I sighed." I was trying when you got in my way now move."

I searched the whole party And couldn't find him anywhere. Everyone I asked said they didn't know. Finally Zoë told me he went outside for some fresh air. I walked around and still couldn't find him. So I just flashed to him.

I arrived at a cliff over looking a field with a river running through it. It was surrounded by forest and in the middle of the field was a single oak tree. I turned to Percy who was sitting down next to me."This place is beautiful, how did you ever find it." He shrugged."Found it while I was saving Demigods."

We sat in the quiet for around ten minutes before we turned to each other. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Both our faces started inching closer until our lips met. There was no words to describe the feeling. The best word to use would be amazing. After a minute we broke apart, not for air though because we don't need it. He looked at me and smiled Nervously."Um Artemis, what now." I smiled back."Well I like you and you like me right?" He nodded."Well this means were dating now." He laughed."No that's not what I ment. I know all that its just...I mean do we tell anyone?"" We will have to tell my hunters because I tell them everything." Percy turned to me with a smirk."I think they already know. Girls you want to come out here?"

As if on cue my hunters walked out giggling."How did you all get here?""I think I can explain that." I turned to percy."You see as another surprise for you Artemis I got your father to make Zoë a minor goddess of the hunt. I sensed them flash here a minute before we kissed."

Percy's pov

I expected her to hurt me for not telling her they flashed here. But instead I got tackled and she kissed me again. When she finally pulled back. She looked me in the eyes."I love you." I smiled."And I you."

Artemis turned to her hunter."If any of you tell my father. I swear I will beat you." They all nodded and giggled at the same time. Holly one of the younger hunters walked up to Artemis' ear she paled."What is it Artemis?" I asked. She looked at me with a smile." She said I am like the mom of the hunt and your the dad."

I smiled at the thought of me and Artemis having kids. And then an idea piped into my head." Alright daughters, lets get back to Olympus." They all chuckled but nodded.

When we got back Artemis gave me a kiss and headed to her Palace with the hunters. I went to my palace because I haven't even seen it yet.

When I got to it I was amazed. It was just like all of the other palaces but sea green and had carvings of sea animals on it. The doors had designs of riptide and Blackjack on them. The first floor was just like Artemis' but the furniture was white,Red,Brown,and Blue for my elemental powers. In the back yard had a pool on the side an arena in the middle and on the other side was a stable with Blackjack and his friends in it.

I went to my room and got some sleep. Today was the best day of my life. I told the girl I loved I loved her and she told me she loved me too. Her man hating hunters accepted that and don't mind. So I don't think it could get any better.

Ok hope y'all liked this chapter I have school this week so might be all week before I post again. Don't for get about suggestions. You all have been great fans and I have more in store for this story.


	8. Chapter 8

Come on guys I need more reviews. And for anyone who actually took the time to read this I know I'm not the greatest author but some of you are or might be. I am only asking so don't hate me, but for one of you guys please make your next story a pertemis? I am only asking because like I said I'm not a great author and I would really love to see some more pertemis stories. Some longer pertemis stories as well.

Percy's pov

I was walking down to the arena when I heard Zeus call an emergency meeting. I know what your thinking but your not an Olympian, no but Zeus still likes me to be at the meetings.

When I arrived all the Olympian were their thrones. I turned and smiled at Artemis earning myself a blush. Zoë and Thalia who were at the foot of her throne snickering. Earning them a glare from a still red faced Artemis.

" You called lord Zeus?" I asked a little curious about why this meeting was called."Yes, it seems lord Chaos has something to tell us." As soon as he finished speaking the room darkened and Chaos stepped out of a portal that formed."Hello gods and my newest primordial." Everyone looked stunned. I decided to ask the unasked question."What do you mean my lord." He chuckled."Percy that is the rest of my gift. You see I needed a new primordial and you were the best fit." I didn't know what to say I was stunned a primordial now I think I have heard it all. Before I could say anything he shot me with another ball of black and silver energy. "Oh and Perseus I have noticed that when you use your elemental powers you don't use them all. You see I consider almost everything an element no just fire,water,earth, and air."

"Th-thank you again lord Chaos." I was surprised. He smiled and put something in my fist. When I opened it so only I could see it was a silver ring and at the top a miniature moon. On the sides was written '_my love_' he winked at me and left.

My father looked at me."What is in your hand son?""Nothing" Was my quick response. I knew what this ring was for and I knew she would love it.

-Time Skip-

Four months went by and they were great I spent most my time with Artemis and the rest with either her and her hunt or by myself. Being the primordial of elements surprisingly didn't entitle much work.

Aphrodite had told all of the Olympians about me and Artemis, how she found out I don't know. All of them accepted it except Apollo who I got into a fight with, it ended with me almost sending him to tartarus him and Artemis beating him afterwords.

I also had an incident with Annabeth she tried to flirt with me, which only ended with Artemis' bow in her face. Other than those things though its been great.

Right now I am tacking Artemis to a picnic to were we shared are first kiss. When we arrived I uncovered Artemis' eyes and she gasped. I knew edge would love it. We sat, talked, and ate while I was fingering the ring in my pocket the whole time. Gods was I nervous, and Artemis must have seen to because she asked me if I was alright. I sighed it was now or never I stood up and she followed suit. I pulled out the ring and got down on one knee, Artemis gasped and put her hands over her mouth."Artemis I loved you from the moment I meet you and I may not have known it at the time but now I do. You are smart, beautiful, funny, sweet, gods I could go on for ever and never find one fault. What I'm trying to say is I love you Artemis and I want to spend the rest of my immortal life with you. Will you marry me?" She jumped into my arms screaming yes over and over again. I smiled and slid the ring on her finger."Percy it's beautiful. Wait is that." I smiled and nodded." A moon. You can thank Chaos for that one." She looked at the ring for a minute before she turned back to me. She kissed me on the cheek and said I love you.

Sorry for another short chapter I have a good idea for this story but I'm going to start another till I get the whole thing planed out. Hope y'all enjoyed another chapter of Powerful love.


End file.
